


Is this your dream?

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [32]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Dirty Dream, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Dreams, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Riding, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot, Sleep talking, Smut, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 25: “Is this your dream?”54: “Why did you say ‘Daddy’ in your sleep?”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Is this your dream?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of fics based off of phrases that I have been prompted with on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. This new list wasn't specific about it being a drabble but to not make another series I am adding it to this same series.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

It’s not usual for David to be awake before Patrick and especially not in the middle of the night. David realizes he was awoken by Patrick talking in his sleep. He didn’t hear anything coherent, mostly just mumbling. He did hear his name which is what awoke him to begin with and also made his heart swell knowing Patrick dreams of him even though they’re a married couple now. 

Patrick starts muttering in his sleep again and the only word David is able to understand is, “Daddy.” David looks at his sleeping husband in awe. _What is he dreaming about? I need to know_.

David kisses Patrick softly on the lips where he’s lying down facing him. Patrick moans lightly but doesn’t kiss back. David starts kissing him lower, down his bare chest and torso. He feels Patrick shift, moving to lie down on his back so David goes to straddle him, feeling his hardening cock press against his ass. David leans down to continue kissing Patrick’s neck and chest when he feels Patrick start to wake up, his hands gripping onto his waist. 

“ _Mmm_ , what time is it?” Patrick asks in a deep voice full of sleep.

“It’s the middle of the night, you woke me up with your sleep talking,” David tells him, moving to nip at his earlobe lightly. “Why did you say ‘Daddy’ in your sleep?” David asks lowly into his ear before sucking his earlobe into his mouth.

“I – what?” Patrick asks. 

“You don’t have to be shy, tell me why you said it. What was the dream? I did also hear my name…” David tells him, still kissing his neck and grinding against him.

Patrick moans, his grip tightening on David’s hips. “Okay… um, _fuck, David_ ,” Patrick starts to say but get distracted by David’s movements.

“Focus, Patrick,” David tells him in his ear hotly. “What was the dream?”

“You had me tied up and you were making me wait to come but you were such a tease, you told me to call you ‘daddy’ so I did,” Patrick tells him honestly. 

David had stopped moving to listen to his husband’s naughty dream. “Okay, that was really hot. Um, is this your dream? Like a fantasy for you? To call me ‘daddy’ and have me tie you up cause I can _definitely_ do that.”

“The ‘daddy’ thing was new, I don’t really know why my brain thought of that but yeah, the tying up, um is a fantasy. I know we’ve done it the other way with me tying you up but I think I’m ready for you to do it to me,” Patrick tells him. Patrick’s hands coming up from his waist slowly up his sides and to his chest, feeling the hair there. 

David crashes their lips together. The kiss is desperate and full of passion as they fuck each other’s mouths with their tongues, hands touching wherever they can, rocking and grinding against one another. 

David reaches into the bedside table for the lube and is about to switch positions with Patrick when he says, “Ride me, David,” hands on his waist, holding him in place.

David mumbles out a, “God, yes,” as Patrick takes the lube and pours some onto his fingers. He reaches behind David and toys with his hole. David leans forward and kisses Patrick, giving him better access to please him. Patrick inserts a finger then another as he fucks him open. “ _Please_ , Patrick,” David moans out as he rocks himself back to meet Patrick’s fingers and rocking forward so their hard cocks slide together. 

Patrick slicks up his cock with more lube before David hovers over him and seats himself fully onto his husbands hard cock. They moan out in pleasure when David is fully seated, David biting lightly onto Patrick’s collarbone as Patrick’s hands grab onto his ass and starts to fuck up into him meeting David’s movements. 

“I can’t wait to tie you up and tease you until you’re begging for me, Patrick,” David tells him hotly in his ear before nipping at his earlobe then soothing over it with his tongue. 

“ _Yes, please, David_ ,” Patrick moans out. 

It’s quick and hard and absolutely what they needed. 

When they’re cleaned up and back under the covers, wrapped up in each other, David kisses Patrick on the forehead and says, “I have the best husband in the world.”

“So do I,” Patrick mumbles back, sleep pulling him back in. “I love you.”

“I love you,” David whispers back before they fall blissfully back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
